My Special Patient
by vialesana
Summary: Aku baru menyadari kalau aku adalah wanita jahat. Padahal Gaara-sama mengakui kesalahannya dengan menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan berkali-kali ke nomorku. Tapi aku tetap mengabaikan permintaan maafnya. Warning!: AU,etc. R&R?
1. My Patient

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto**  
>Warning!:<strong> AU, OOC?, etc.

.

**My Special Patient**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, suster yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Hampir dua tahun aku menjalani pekerjaan ini, dan kurasa menjadi suster cukup menyenangkan. Aku bisa membantu orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku setiap hari.

Aku suka merawat orang sakit. Karena itu aku memilih pekerjaan ini sebagai bagian dalam hidupku. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang, merawat orang sakit terasa merepotkan. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagiku.

Dan aku mendapat kabar baru. Seorang pasien pria di rawat di ruang ICU sekitar empat hari lalu karena mengidap penyakit jantung. Untunglah, dokter mampu menolongnya dari penyakit mematikan itu. Dan dua hari lalu, dia baru boleh dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan setelah kondisinya membaik.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin memikirkan atau membicarakannya. Namun, dia satu-satunya pasien yang tampak misterius. Setiap kali aku ke kamarnya untuk mengantarkan makanan atau obat, pria itu selalu diam menatapku. Lebih dari itu, dia melihatku dengan wajah datar. Sangat datar. Pria itu terasa dingin. Aku tak dapat membaca pikirannya.

Pria itu benar-benar seperti patung hidup. Setiap aku menyuapinya makan, dia tak pernah sekalipun bicara. Aku tak bisa bilang kalau dia bisu. Karena aku pernah melihatnya terbatuk dan berdehem. Yah, mungkin dia bukan termasuk orang yang suka bicara.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku membawa nampan makanan ke ruangan pasien itu. Perlahan aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Besar, pasien ini memilih ruang kelas VIP sebagai ruang perawatannya. Namun, aku tak pernah melihat kedatangan keluarganya di sini. Pria itu bagaikan hidup seorang diri. Tapi dilihat dari ruang perawatannya, jelas kalau pria ini orang kaya.

"Se... selamat pagi, Gaara-sama." aku menyapa seraya tersenyum ramah. Kuletakkan nampan itu di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Yah, nama pasien itu adalah Gaara. Umurnya 26 tahun, tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Pria itu menoleh tanpa suara, tubuhnya masih terpasang kabel dari alat kedokteran meski tak sebanyak sewaktu dia dirawat di ICU.

"Wa... waktunya sarapan." aku menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingnya. Setelah menekan tombol disisi ranjangnya dan menaikkan kasurnya hingga setengah duduk, akupun menyuapinya.

Gaara-sama membuka mulut dan mulai mengunyah dengan pelan. Dia masih diam seperti kemarin, tak ada perbincangan di antara kami. Maksudku, setidaknya kami bicara basa-basi tentang kondisi kesehatan atau lainnya, bukan masalah pribadi.

Sejujurnya, aku baru kali ini menghadapi pasien semacam Gaara-sama. Ternyata cukup sulit jika si pasien sama sekali tak tersenyum atau bicara. Selain itu Gaara-sama juga dingin sekali. Wajah datarnya seolah adalah wajah permanen. Wajahnya terus begitu, bahkan ketika dokter kerap menanyakan kondisi tubuhnya. Dia aneh sekali.

Makan siang pun habis. Aku meletakkan piring itu di nampan dan membiarkannya minum menggunakan sedotan. "Be... beberapa menit lagi Gaara-sama harus minum obat. Saya akan kembali lagi nanti," ujarku tersenyum. Aku pun beranjak, mengangkat nampan makanan di meja dan hendak keluar.

"Tunggu..."

Aku membelalak, seketika menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kembali ke belakang. Gaara-sama rupanya memanggil. Dan baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia bicara.

"Kau... kemarilah," perintahnya.

"Sa... saya?" aku menunjuk diriku. Layaknya pembantu yang menuruti majikan, aku menghampirinya lagi dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Letakkan nampan itu dan duduk di sebelahku," ujarnya kemudian.

"Eh?" aku sedikit menganga, semakin bingung dengan perkataannya. Apa maksudnya dia menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya? Apa ada yang salah padaku? Aku tak berbuat kesalahan 'kan? Apa dia mau protes soal makanan yang barusan? Tidak mungkin 'kan?

Aku belum melaksanakan perintahnya, masih diam terpaku tanpa berkata apapun. Gaara-sama mengernyit, wajahnya dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Kenapa diam? Duduklah."

Suaranya membuatku tercekat. Akupun menarik kursi dan duduk setelah meletakkan nampan di meja. Beberapa menit berlalu dan suasana ruangan terasa sepi. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara kami, kecuali suara monoton yang berasal dari alat kedokteran.

Pria itu menatapku, tak berkata sepatah katapun. Aku jadi ingin tahu. Apa maksudnya dia menyuruhku seperti ini? Padahal aku tak disuruh macam-macam selain duduk di sebelahnya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Dia membuatku penasaran.

"M... maaf, Gaara-sama. Sebenarnya ada perlu apa?" aku ragu. Namun, aku ingin tahu apa maksud dia memanggilku. Jika tidak ada apapun, lebih baik aku keluar dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Tak cuma itu, berduaan terlalu lama bersama pria ini membuatku tak nyaman. Aku tak bisa berhadapan bersama dengan seorang pria.

"Tidak ada," ujarnya. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku di ruangan ini." dia melanjutkan.

Aku membeliak, tentu saja. Siapapun terkejut karena pembicaraannya barusan. Yah, dia memang pasien di rumah sakit ini. Pasien yang harus dilayani dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tapi, jika permintaannya begini, aku tidak bisa. Aku merasa permintaannya sulit dituruti. Seandainya aku diperbolehkan keluar ruangan, aku pasti sudah mengerjakan tugasku yang lain.

"A... apa? Me... menemani anda?" ulangku.

"Kau keberatan?"

Aku tersenyum kecut, tampaknya aku salah bicara. "Ti... tidak, Gaara-sama. Hanya saja, saya masih banyak tugas lain. Saya tak bisa menemani anda. Do.. dokter pasti akan marah jika tahu saya berada di sini." aku menjelaskan secara hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta izin agar mereka memperbolehkanmu menemaniku?"

Saat aku hendak bicara, Gaara-sama lebih dulu menekan tombol interkom di mejanya. Aku tak mau bilang kalau dia menyebalkan. Namun, permintaannya kurasa cukup berlebihan. Gaara-sama sangat berniat supaya aku bisa menemaninya di ruang perawatan.

Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku menemaninya di sini? Melihatnya terbaring di tempat tidur dan termenung seorang diri? Tidak. Kegiatan itu pasti membosankan. _Kami-sama_, tolong aku.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi anda mau suster Hinata menemani anda selama dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya dokter wanita bernama Tsunade setelah mengetahui penjelasan pasiennya.

"Ya, dan aku mau dia menemaniku seharian penuh, setiap hari. Tidak dua sampai tiga jam saja." Gaara-sama berujar.

Aku dan Tsunade-sama membelalak seketika. Baiklah, pria ini sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bersamanya di ruangan ini seharian penuh? Sedangkan aku ingin mengurusi pasien lainnya, bukan dia seorang. _Kami-sama_, kuharap ini adalah mimpi buruk. Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini secepatnya. Aku begitu bingung dan pusing karena pria itu.

"Setiap hari? Seharian penuh?" Tsunade-sama mengulang tak yakin.

"Kenapa? Dokter keberatan?" tanya pria itu.

Tsunade-sama menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi, sebaiknya anda tanyakan pada suster Hinata mengenai itu. Saya akan mengizinkannya jika dia mau."

Gaara-sama terdiam sejenak, kemudian melihat ke arahku yang berada persis di samping Tsunade-sama. "Bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Gaara-sama.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan membisu sambil memainkan kedua jemari tanganku yang berada di depan tubuhku. Aku ragu, mau menerima permintaannya atau tidak. Akupun memikirkan baik serta buruknya. Dan tampaknya keburukan lebih banyak mengambil keuntungan. Aku tak bisa jalan keluar ruangan seperti hari sebelumnya nanti. Aku juga pasti akan mengerjakan kegiatan membosankan di ruang perawatan Gaara-sama setiap hari. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara-sama adalah pria pendiam. Dia bagaikan patung hidup. Sifatnya dingin dan wajahnya datar. Kami pasti tak akan pernah saling berbincang-bincang. Akupun tidak tahu apa yang akan disuruhnya jika aku bersedia menemaninya di sini. _Kami-sama_, kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk dingin semacam Gaara-sama? Aku tak bisa menghadapi sikapnya yang begini.

"Hinata?"

Gaara-sama memanggilku. Aku mengangkat kepala. "I... iya?" sahutku.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku bingung. Pertanyaan pria itu membuat otakku berputar-putar. Baiklah, aku tak usah memikirkan baik atau buruknya. Yang terpenting sekarang, pasien itu lekas sembuh dan aku tak perlu menemaninya lagi di rumah sakit. Bukankah menuruti permintaan pasien merupakan bagian dari obat mereka juga?

Tak lama aku mengangguk pelan. "Y... ya, Gaara-sama. Saya akan menemani anda. Ka... karena hal itu sudah termasuk kewajiban saya." ujarku seraya membungkuk. Yah, sekuat apa hatiku memberontak, pada akhirnya aku menuruti permintaannya juga.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" Tsunade-sama mencoba meyakinkan.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Iya, tentu."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Gaara-sama. Selamat beristirahat dan jangan lupa minum obat yang telah saya berikan. Semoga lekas sembuh."

Tsunade-sama pergi meninggalkanku dan Gaara-sama di dalam ruang perawatan. Benar, pasien itu. Mulai hari ini aku harus menemaninya seharian penuh. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah tersenyum, berusaha bersikap ramah di hadapannya. Aku tak boleh mengeluh, karena ini bagian dari pekerjaanku juga sebagai seorang suster.

"Duduklah, Hinata."

Gaara-sama memerintahku lagi. Aku pun menurutinya dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Sunyi, sama seperti tadi. Tak ada perbincangan di antara kami. Aku terdiam, tak tahu mesti bicara apa. Tatapan datar Gaara-sama membuatku salah tingkah. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku yang ditunjuk untuk menemaninya di sini? Kenapa bukan orang lain atau keluarganya saja?

Hinata, tampaknya hari-harimu akan terasa buruk. Pria berwajah datar itu tidak hanya kau temui saat kau mengantarkan makanan atau obat untuknya. Tapi dia akan selalu kau tatap setiap hari, bahkan setiap saat. Kau pasti kesulitan menghadapi hari-harimu bersama pasien itu. Ditambah kau memiliki sifat pemalu di hadapan pria. Mulai sekarang, kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan Gaara-sama, di ruang perawatan kelas VIP ini.

.

**T.B.C**

.

Kependekan ya? Maaf T.T  
>Maunya dibikin one-shot, tp kok males ya? :plak:<br>Chapter selanjutnya akan saya bikin lebih panjang kok. ^^  
>Itu jg klo fic ini laku.. u.u<br>Di sini saya bikin Hinata berperan jd suster,  
>soalnya saya pikir sifatnya pantes banget buat pekerjaan kayak gitu.<br>lagipula udh lama jg ga bikin fic gaahina, hehe..**  
>Review please? :)<strong>

**02.13 AM  
>22.06.2011<strong>


	2. Because of Someone

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, OOC?, etc.

.

**My Special Patient**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

**.**

Tak sadar aku sudah duduk di sampingnya selama hampir lima menit tanpa pembicaraan. Benar dugaanku, belum ada setengah hari di sini aku lebih dulu merasa bosan. Aku mungkin tak keberatan jika dia mau mengajak bicara. Tapi ini? Sejak Tsunade-sama keluar ruangan tadi, dia sama sekali tak bicara. Dia bagaikan manusia yang kehabisan baterai sehingga tak mampu bicara.

"Hinata."

Aku tercekat, kukerjapkan mataku. "Y... ya? Ada apa, Gaara-sama?"

Kulihat Gaara-sama terdiam sebentar, kemudian bicara lagi. "Kau... tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu menemaniku di sini?"

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku. Pertanyaan aneh. Kenapa dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang jelas aku tidak tahu jawabannya? Akupun memutar bola mataku dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Kau mirip... dengannya. Karena itulah aku ingin kau menemaniku di sini." dia melanjutkan.

Aku mengernyit bingung. "De... dengannya?"

Pria itu menghela napas panjang, mata _aquamarine_-nya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar. "Aku memang tak mengenalmu. Tapi, aku merasa sifatmu mirip sekali seperti dia," Gaara-sama lalu menoleh dan menatapku lekat. "Kau mirip... almarhum isteriku."

Aku membelalak, napasku seakan tertahan di tenggorokan. Almarhum isteri? Ya ampun, jadi itu alasan sebenarnya? Dia menyuruhku menemaninya karena aku mirip seperti isterinya? Astaga.

"Dia meninggal sekitar dua tahun lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat itu, isteriku sedang mengandung tujuh bulan. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia akan pergi secepat itu," dia menjelaskan."Bukan hanya isteri. Tapi, calon anakku turut pergi meninggalkanku. Padahal, aku sangat menanti kelahiran anak pertamaku."

Aku tertegun, berusaha menelan air liurku yang terasa berat. Aku dapat melihat perubahan di wajahnya. Ada rasa kesedihan dari matanya. Meski tak begitu jelas, aku tahu. Pria itu masih terpukul karena kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Dan anehnya, aku bisa merasakan sakit di dalam dadaku setelah mendengar ceritanya. Aku tak menyangka kalau Gaara-sama mempunyai masa lalu kelam. Ternyata dia melakukan ini padaku karena sebuah alasan.

Gaara-sama mengangkat perlahan lengan kanannya yang terinfus, lalu memerhatikan benda mengkilap yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Hanya cincin pernikahan ini yang merupakan peninggalan kami. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, kapan aku akan menikah lagi mengingat penyakit yang ada di tubuhku."

"Ga... gaara-sama jangan bicara begitu." aku memotong, Gaara-sama pun langsung memerhatikanku. "A... anda harus yakin kalau penyakit anda bisa sembuh total. A... anda tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Dokter pasti bisa menyembuhkan anda." aku mencoba meyakinkan.

Gaara-sama menyipitkan mata. "Kau pikir begitu? Jangan bercanda. Maut bahkan hampir mendekatiku karena penyakit ini beberapa hari lalu. Kau pikir aku bisa sembuh total?"

Aku sedikit menunduk, kugigit bibir bawahku pelan-pelan. "Sa... saya yakin anda sembuh. Se... semua terbukti bahwa anda sudah berada di ruangan ini," jelasku. "Jika dokter memperbolehkan anda keluar dari ruang ICU. A... artinya kondisi tubuh anda sudah membaik, dan anda tinggal melakukan tahap penyembuhan. Ja... jadi, anda jangan berpikir kalau anda tak bisa sembuh. Anda harus berpikir positif untuk itu."

Gaara-sama tak menyahut. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin tadi aku salah bicara.

"Ma... maaf, Gaara-sama. Sa.. saya hanya... tidak mau kalau anda kehilangan semangat karena penyakit anda. Isteri dan anak anda akan merasa sedih di sana," ujarku.

"Bagaimana kau berpikir mereka akan merasa sedih?" tanyanya.

"Wa... waktu ayah dan ibu saya meninggal. Be... beberapa teman saya meyakinkan kalau jiwa manusia yang mati, tidak benar-benar meninggalkan kita. Me.. mereka tetap berada di dekat kita, dan memerhatikan kita. Ka... karena itulah, saya yakin ayah dan ibu saya masih menemani saya sekarang, meskipun wujud mereka tak terlihat."

Gaara-sama pun mendengus kecil. "Jawabanmu... sama persis seperti jawaban isteriku."

"Eh?"

"Dulu, ketika aku kehilangan temanku. Dia bilang, jiwa temanku tetap berada di dekatku," ujarnya. "Sifat dan cara bicaramu... benar-benar sama seperti dia, Hinata."

Lagi-lagi Gaara-sama menyamakanku dengan isterinya. Gaara-sama, bisakah kau tak menyamakanku terus-terusan seperti itu? Tak bisakah kau berhenti? Telingaku seakan terasa panas.

"Isteriku juga bekerja sebagai suster di rumah sakit ini sebelum dia menikah denganku. Apa kau mengenalnya? Namanya, Haruno Sakura."

Haruno Sakura? Aku memutar otakku. Rasanya aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu di rumah sakit ini selama bekerja. "Ti... tidak tahu. Saya tak kenal."

"Sungguh?"

"I... iya."

"Lantas, kapan kau mulai bekerja di rumah sakit ini?" tanyanya lanjut.

"Sekitar hampir dua tahun saya bekerja di sini. Mu.. mungkin, isteri anda lebih dulu keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum saya bekerja di sini. Ka... karena itu, kami tak saling kenal."

"Yah, kau benar. Aku dan dia sudah menikah sekitar tiga tahun lalu," Gaara-sama mengangguk mengerti.

Kami pun terdiam lagi dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Ruang perawatan ini, adalah ruang di mana aku dan isteriku bertemu pertama kali. Ruangan ini telah menjadi saksi pertemuan antara aku dan Sakura beberapa tahun lalu." Gaara-sama berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk kasurnya.

Aku membeliak tak percaya. 'Jadi, dia pernah menempati ruang perawatan ini sebelumnya? Tidak hanya kali ini saja?' batinku.

"Masalahnya hampir sama seperti sekarang. Waktu itu penyakit jantungku kambuh, dan dokter menyuruhku menjalani rawat-inap. Sakura, dia adalah suster yang dulu merawatku di sini. Dan pada akhirnya, kami saling berkenalan dan menikah," jelasnya. "Setelah kami menikah, Sakura lah yang memerhatikan kesehatanku. Tapi sejak dia tidak ada, aku mulai kembali hidup tak sehat. Seluruh kegiatan yang kulakukan jadi tak teratur. Mungkin gara-gara itu penyakitku jadi semakin parah."

Aku membisu, tak menyahut pembicaraannya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku malah menceritakan soal isteriku. Entah kenapa saat aku melihatmu, bersamaan itu aku mengingat sosok isteriku. Kau... terlalu mirip dengannya," ujarnya.

Aku menelan ludah. Gaara-sama tak berhenti menyamakan sifat aku dan isterinya. Tidak tahu kenapa aku tak suka mendengarnya. Apa aku sangat mirip seperti dirinya sehingga Gaara-sama sampai memintaku menemaninya di ruangan ini, seolah-olah aku disuruh menggantikan posisi isteri Gaara-sama? Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai seorang Hinata, bukan isterinya.

"Hinata, kau keberatan kalau kau menemaniku seharian sampai aku selesai rawat-inap di sini?"

Aku termenung sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Ti... tidak. Jika kehadiran saya bisa membuat Gaara-sama merasa baik, saya tidak keberatan. Menjaga Gaara-sama di sini merupakan kewajiban saya. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

Sungguh, aku tak tahu harus marah atau tidak. Gaara-sama tak henti-hentinya menyamakanku dengan sosok isteri yang dipujanya sejak kami mulai bicara. Gaara-sama seolah menganggapku seperti jelmaan isterinya.

Namun, di samping itu aku justru merasa kasihan. Gaara-sama bersikap begini mungkin karena terlalu merindukan isterinya. Yah, bagiku itu hal wajar. Setidaknya aku menemaninya di ruangan ini sampai dia selesai dirawat. Dan selama dia dirawat, akupun harus menuruti perintahnya. Aku hanya perlu bertahan hingga beberapa hari. Tidak masalah 'kan?

"Begitu? Terima kasih, Hinata. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena aku sudah merepotkanmu," ujarnya. Kulihat Gaara-sama meraih ponselnya di meja, lalu menekan beberapa tombol di sana. "Boleh aku tahu nomor teleponmu?" tanyanya.

"U... untuk apa?"

"Berjaga-jaga. Kalau aku ada perlu sesuatu denganmu, aku bisa menghubungimu. Boleh 'kah?"

Awalnya aku ragu, baru kali ini ada pasien yang menanyakan nomor teleponku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mudah memberikan hal yang bersifat pribadi ke orang lain. Tapi, karena kurasa Gaara-sama bukan pria yang suka menyalahgunakan sesuatu, akupun memberitahu nomor pribadiku.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Aku hanya bergumam. Tak lama Gaara-sama meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Aku menengadah, menyadari botol infus Gaara-sama yang hampir habis. Segera aku membuka laci meja dan mengambil botol infus baru yang kuambil beberapa waktu lalu.

"Gaara-sama, maaf saya ganti botol infusnya sebentar."

Dia tak menyahut kata-kataku. Aku kemudian bangkit, mengganti infus kosong dengan infus yang baru pada tiang penyangga. Gaara-sama pun memperhatikan gerak-gerikku yang tengah sibuk mengganti cairan infusnya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa mengulum senyuman membalas tatapan datarnya, walaupun aku sedikit tak enak dengan tatapannya.

Mataku tak sengaja menatap ke _home screen_ ponsel Gaara-sama yang masih menyala. Tampak sebuah foto Gaara-sama sedang memeluk kandungan seorang wanita dari belakang. Wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis, bermata _emerald_, dan berambut merah muda. Wanita itu pasti Haruno Sakura, almarhum isterinya. Mereka begitu romantis. Gaara-sama tersenyum bahagia di foto itu, berbeda dengan sekarang. Dia justru kelihatan dingin.

Setelah mengatur roda cairan infus, aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Kupandangi Gaara-sama yang memijat kedua sisi pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan seraya memejamkan mata.

"Ga... gaara-sama kenapa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Kepalaku agak sakit," keluhnya.

"Ma... mau saya panggilkan dokter?"

Gaara-sama mendesah panjang. "Tak perlu."

Aku tak berkata banyak lagi. Lenganku kemudian terulur, menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga setengah dada, sementara dia masih memejamkan mata, seolah tak peduli apa yang sedang kulakukan. Sepertinya Gaara-sama kelelahan, wajahnya pucat. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak mengingat masalah isterinya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku memasukkan tasku ke dalam loker. Badanku lelah. Ternyata duduk sambil menjaga orang sakit seharian sama letihnya saat aku bekerja sebagai suster biasanya. Untunglah, karena Gaara-sama tak benar-benar menyuruhku menemaninya selama 24 jam. Dia memperbolehkanku pulang jika jam malam tiba. Itu artinya jam kerjaku tak berubah, hanya kegiatan kerjaku yang berubah. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika aku disuruh berjaga selama 24 jam penuh.

Dan satu hal yang cukup mengagetkanku, Gaara-sama rupanya tak sependiam itu. Dia sedikit mau bicara mengenai kehidupannya. Aku lega, karena Gaara-sama tak sedingin dan tak secuek yang kupikirkan. Namun, cara dia yang terus menyamakanku dengan sosok isterinya itu membuatku tak habis pikir. Aku adalah aku, bukan orang lain.

Setelah memastikan seragamku rapi, akupun keluar ruangan. Ketika aku melewati lorong panjang, kulihat suster kepala tengah berjalan sendirian.

"Chiyo-basama," sapaku membungkuk sambil tersenyum.

Chiyo-basama pun balas tersenyum. "Bagaimana kemarin?"

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi. "A.. apa?"

"Tsunade bilang, pasien pria bernama Gaara menginginkanmu menemaninya setiap hari di ruang perawatannya selama dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Benar 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. "I... iya."

"Lantas, bagaimana? Pasti menyenangkan ya menemani pasien pria muda seperti Gaara?"

"Chi... chiyo-basama.." aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Perkataan Chiyo-basama membuatku malu.

Beliau pun tertawa geli. "Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, selamat bekerja kembali," ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Aku tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang Haruno Sakura. Gaara-sama bilang, almarhum isterinya pernah bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Gara-gara itu, aku penasaran dengan informasinya. Chiyo-basama sudah lama bekerja di rumah sakit ini selama hampir lima belas tahun. Beliau pasti tahu banyak tentang wanita itu.

"Chi... chiyo-basama, tunggu," panggilku.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Be... begini, ada yang i... ingin saya tanyakan."

"Tanya apa?" kening Chiyo-basama sedikit berkerut.

"A... apa benar, dulu di rumah sakit ini ada suster yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan.

Lama, Chiyo-basama tampak seperti berpikir, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, ada. Tapi, dia sudah lama sekali tak bekerja di sini. Kenapa?"

"A... apa waktu itu Haruno Sakura berhenti kerja karena alasan menikah de... dengan..."

"Gaara?" Chiyo-basama menebak.

"Ke... kenapa Chiyo-basama tahu?" tanyaku terkejut.

Beliau tertawa lepas. "Siapa yang tidak tahu soal itu? Masalah antara Gaara dan Sakura sempat hangat dibicarakan di rumah sakit ini beberapa tahun lalu. Hampir semua pihak rumah sakit tahu itu, dan kami semua cukup dekat dengan Gaara."

"Be... benarkah?"

"Ya, kami semua tak menduga kalau Sakura menikah dengan Gaara, pasiennya sendiri. Kejadian seperti ini sangat langka terjadi di sebuah rumah sakit. Yang sejak awal hubungan mereka sekedar suster dan pasien, justru berubah menjadi sepasang suami isteri," jelasnya.

'Te.. ternyata apa yang dikatakan Gaara-sama benar,' batinku.

"Lalu, apa yang keduanya lakukan di rumah sakit sebelum mereka menikah? Ma... maksud saya ketika Gaara-sama dirawat oleh isterinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu sedetail itu. Yang kudengar, keduanya terkadang saling mengobrol jika Sakura selesai bertugas."

Mengobrol jika Sakura selesai bertugas? Artinya, waktu itu dia tak disuruh menemani Gaara-sama di ruang perawatannya dan tetap bekerja seperti biasa?

"Dan apa benar kalau ru... ruang perawatan VIP yang sekarang Gaara-sama tempati adalah te... tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu?" tanyaku lanjut.

"Ehm... ya, itu benar. Ruang perawatan itu berisi kenang-kenangan mereka berdua. Karena itu Gaara tak mau menempati ruang lain selain ruangan itu waktu dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan beberapa hari lalu. Untung saja ruang VIP itu sedang kosong," jawabnya. "Memang ada apa? Kelihatannya Gaara bercerita banyak mengenai Sakura padamu, ya?" Chiyo-basama mencoba menebak.

Aku tercekat. "Ti... tidak banyak. Ga... gaara-sama sendiri yang menceritakan hal itu pada saya kemarin."

"Sungguh?"

Aku bergumam. Kami pun terdiam beberapa detik.

"Chi... chiyo-basama, kalau begitu anda tahu kalau Haruno Sakura... sudah meninggal?" aku mengecilkan suaraku di akhir kalimat.

Seketika itu raut wajah Chiyo-basama berubah. Beliau tampak murung dan terdiam. Rasanya suasana pembicaraanku dan Chiyo-basama jadi tidak enak.

"Ya, aku tahu. Wanita itu meninggal karena kecelakaan," Chiyo-basama akhirnya menjawab. "Kecelakaan tragis itu membawa kepedihan mendalam bagi kami, termasuk Gaara. Kasihan, padahal mereka baru saja menikah. Namun, maut justru memisahkan mereka terlalu cepat. Kami pihak rumah sakit pun merasa sangat kehilangan Sakura. Karena dia mampu melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik selama menjadi suster di rumah sakit ini."

Aku menunduk dan menyipitkan mataku.

"Harus kuakui bahwa kau... mirip sekali seperti Sakura, Hinata."

Aku cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalaku, memandang wajah Chiyo-basama yang terlukis senyuman.

"Dari hasil dan caramu bekerja, kau sama seperti dia. Apalagi sifatmu yang pemalu dan pendiam itu. Kalian berdua tak jauh berbeda, hanya berbeda tubuh saja," lanjutnya.

Mendengar Chiyo-basama bicara begitu, aku jadi teringat kata-kata Gaara-sama. Dia juga bilang kalau aku mirip sosok isterinya. Tapi, apa iya? Apa aku benar-benar mirip seperti wanita itu? Kukira cuma Gaara-sama yang akan beranggapan begitu padaku.

"Hinata, kau mau menjadi pengganti posisi Sakura?" tanya Chiyo-basama.

"Eh?"

"Kelihatannya kau cocok dengan Gaara. Dan kebetulan sekali, Gaara memilihmu untuk menemaninya selama dirawat di sini. Apa kalian memang berjodoh, ya?" Chiyo-basama menyeringai, nada suaranya terdengar sedang menggodaku.

"Chi... chiyo-basama, to... tolong berhenti bicara seperti itu pada saya." aku memalingkan wajah, merasakan wajahku semakin hangat. Tapi untunglah, tampaknya Chiyo-basama tak menyadari perubahan warna di wajahku.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius!" tawanya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau juga bekerjalah. Gaara pasti menunggumu di ruang perawatan."

Aku membungkuk dalam. "I... iya. Terima kasih, Chiyo-basama. Ma... maaf sudah merepotkan!"

"Ah, ada hal yang perlu kau tahu, Hinata," Chiyo-basama menghentikan langkahnya, sebelah tangannya kemudian menepuk pundakku. "Ketika kita ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang seseorang, berarti secara tidak langsung kita mulai tertarik dengannya."

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Ma... maksud anda apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Hinata." Chiyo-basama pun tersenyum lebar. Tanpa bicara lagi, beliau pergi menjauhiku.

Sungguh, aku tak mengerti kata-kata Chiyo-basama barusan. Bukankah ingin tahu sesuatu itu hal yang biasa? Lagipula aku hanya mau tahu kebenaran yang diceritakan Gaara-sama kemarin, tidak lebih. Tapi, kenapa Chiyo-basama bicara begitu padaku? Ah, biarlah. Lebih baik aku segera pergi ke ruang Gaara-sama sekarang.

.

**T.B.C**

.

Chapter kedua selesai! ^^  
>Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat yg udh baca &amp; review fic ini..<br>Saya kira ceritanya bakalan ga laku u.u  
>Sesuai janji, saya bikin chap kedua dgn agak panjang, hehe..<br>Semoga kelanjutannya ga mengecewakan para pembaca... .  
>Sekali lagi makasih udah support fic ini! ^^**  
>Review please? :)<strong>

**11.03 PM  
>24.06.2011<strong>


	3. Sorry

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, etc.

.

**My Special Patient**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Aku masuk ke ruang perawatan. Kulihat Gaara-sama menoleh. Dia menutup koran yang dipegangnya, kemudian memerhatikanku yang tengah meletakkan nampan berisi makan paginya.

"Se... selamat pagi, Gaara-sama," sapaku tersenyum.

"Pagi."

Aku tertegun. Baru pertama ini dia membalas sapaanku. Biasanya dia hanya melihat gerakanku tanpa kata. Namun, sekarang dia balas menyapaku, meski ekpresinya tetap datar. Apa mungkin karena kemarin aku menemaninya di sini seharian?

"Ba... bagaimana perasaan anda, Gaara-sama? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyaku.

"Aa... cukup baik," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tatapanku belum beralih dari wajahnya. Kata-kata Chiyo-basama tentang isterinya teriang di benakku.

Aku masih tak percaya kalau kecelakaan maut telah memisahkan Gaara-sama dan isterinya begitu cepat. Jika pihak rumah sakit saja sudah merasa sakit saat kehilangan sosok Sakura, apalagi Gaara-sama? Dia pasti jauh lebih sakit dari mereka. Semua terbukti, karena Gaara-sama sampai menyamakan sifatku dengan sosok isterinya. Insiden itu tampaknya masih melekat erat dalam perasaan Gaara-sama walaupun sudah sekian lama berlalu. Seandainya Sakura masih ada, Gaara-sama tak akan semurung ini. Dia tak akan sesedih ini.

"Ada apa?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, suara Gaara-sama membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya seraya mengernyit.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Ti... tidak, Gaara-sama. Ma.. maafkan saya," kilahku.

Bodoh, kenapa aku melamun? Dan untuk apa aku... memikirkan masalahnya? Bukankah seharusnya aku tak perlu memikirkannya sejauh itu? Masalahnya tak ada hubungannya denganku 'kan? Tapi, kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkannya?

Gaara-sama tak menyahut. Tampaknya dia tak yakin dengan jawabanku barusan. Namun, aku tak peduli. Aku segera memutar badan dan mempersiapkan sarapannya.

"Hinata."

"Y... ya, Gaara-sama?" tolehku.

"Bisa kau kemari sebentar?"

Tanpa menolak, akupun mendekati sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Lebih dekat lagi," ujarnya.

Aku memandangnya heran. Aneh, apa berdiri dalam jarak seperti ini masih kurang dekat? Kenapa aku harus lebih mendekatinya?

Aku kembali melangkah, sedikit menempelkan pinggulku pada sisi besi tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba aku terkesiap, merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang meraba belakang tubuhku.

Aku menunduk ke belakang, menyadari bahwa Gaara-sama lah yang melakukan hal tersebut. Lengan kanannya melingkari pinggulku. Aku menelan ludah. Perbuatannya yang tak senonoh membuatku panik.

"Ga... gaara-sama, to... tolong hentikan. Tak pantas kalau a... anda melakukan ini pada saya," pintaku.

Aku bergerak tak nyaman dan berusaha menahan amarah. Aku memegang lengannya, mencoba agar pria ini mau melepaskanku. Tapi, dia seolah tak mendengarkan. Lengannya tetap melingkari pinggulku.

"Ga... gaara-sama, kumohon. Ba... bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihat ini?"

Pria itu lagi-lagi hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar. Aku mencoba melangkah mundur. Namun, kekuatan lengannya yang ada di pinggulku justru menguat. Dia tak mau melepas tubuhku. Akupun merintih, dia mencengkeram keras lengan kanan atasku dengan sebelah tangan lainnya, lalu menarik tanganku hingga aku membungkuk dan menindih tubuhnya.

Jarak antara aku dan Gaara-sama tinggal beberapa senti. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. Mata _aquamarine_ beningnya jelas sekali di hadapanku.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita, Hinata," bisiknya.

"Ga... gaara-sama, to... tolong lepaskan saya."

Aku memberontak, satu tangan lainku menekan dadanya, berusaha menjauhi jarak kami yang terlalu dekat. Tapi kekuatanku tak sepadan dengan kekuatannya yang seorang pria. Akupun kembali merintih, dia menarik lengan kananku lebih dalam.

Saat aku hendak menjerit, tangan Gaara-sama yang tadi berada pinggulku, kini menekan kedua pipiku. Tanganku yang menekan dadanya tak kuasa menahan kekuatannya. Aku memejamkan mata, cairan bening hampir keluar dari mataku. Namun, Gaara-sama tak peduli. Dia menarik kepalaku dengan paksa, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Aku masih memejamkan mata, bersusah payah mengatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat. Tapi, giginya menggigit bibir bawahku pelan hingga mulutku tak sengaja terbuka karena sakit. Aku tak dapat berbuat banyak ketika lidah Gaara-sama berhasil memasuki rongga mulutku dan bergerak cepat di sana. Perutku bergejolak aneh. Dia menciumku dengan kasar. Suara kecapannya dapat kudengar cukup jelas di telingaku.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku melepas paksa bibirku dari bibirnya. Tangan kiriku yang masih bebas cepat-cepat kuayunkan ke arah sisi wajahnya.

Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Seketika itu suasana terasa sunyi. Aku berdiri tegap, menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Kulihat Gaara-sama memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit yang menghantamnya. Pipinya memerah. Aku... telah menamparnya. Aku menampar Gaara-sama.

Dia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Kemudian dengan salah satu ibu jarinya, ia menghapus cairan kental yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Darah, rupanya aku terlalu keras menampar wajahnya hingga dia terluka.

"Hinata...," ujarnya. Matanya menyipit.

Air mataku mulai menetes. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Gaara-sama sendiri di sana. Aku sempat mendengarnya berteriak memanggil namaku di kejauhan. Tapi, aku tak mengindahkannya dan terus menjauhinya. Saat ini aku membutuhkan waktu sendirian. Aku butuh ketenangan.

.

.

.

Aku duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur kamarku. Seragam suster yang kukenakan pun belum kuganti sama sekali sejak aku tiba di apartemen.

Hari ini, aku minta izin pulang lebih awal. Saat rekan kerjaku bertanya, aku hanya mengatakan sedang sakit. Awalnya mereka tak percaya dengan alasanku, karena sebelumnya aku terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi untunglah, mereka akhirnya mau mengizinkanku pulang. Aku tak peduli lagi soal Gaara-sama.

Fisikku mungkin masih tampak sehat di mata mereka. Tapi yang merasa sakit bukanlah fisikku, melainkan hatiku. Semua karena pria itu. Gaara-sama yang menyebabkan perasaanku sakit.

Dia tiba-tiba melakukan hal tak senonoh kepadaku. Dia juga memperlakukanku dengan paksa dan kasar. Aku masih bisa merasakan lengan dan kedua pipiku yang berdenyut-denyut akibat perlakuannya. Dan aku juga... masih bisa merasakan ciumannya di mulutku.

Aku meraba bibirku dengan sebelah tangan. Sentuhan, gerakan, serta tekstur bibir dan lidahnya masih bisa kuingat di benakku. Gaara-sama melumat mulutku dengan cepat dan kasar.

Aku tidak tahu, apa maksudnya dia melakukan ini padaku. Apa ini semua karena... Haruno Sakura? Apa karena aku yang terlalu mirip dengan sosoknya, sehingga Gaara-sama melakukan itu padaku?

"Gaara-sama..."

Aku meringkuk, membenamkan wajahku di atas lipatan kedua lenganku yang kuletakkan di atas lutut. Aku ingin melupakan masalah yang terjadi hari ini. Tidak, aku juga ingin melupakan hari-hari sebelumnya saat aku bertemu dengannya. Meskipun ada panggilan bahwa aku harus menemaninya di ruangan itu, aku akan menolaknya. Siapapun boleh menemani atau merawatnya, kecuali aku. Aku tak mau mengingat Gaara-sama.

Tak lama, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Akupun mengangkat kepalaku dan meraih ponsel yang kuletakkan tepat di sebelahku. Aku mengernyit, layar ponsel itu menunjukkan nomor tak dikenal.

'Siapa?' batinku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel di telingaku.

"Halo?" tanyaku pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hinata, ini aku.."

Aku membelalak ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara berat ini. "Ga... gaara-sama?"

Ah iya, aku ingat. Dia meminta nomor pribadiku kemarin. Dan sekarang aku menyesal telah memberitahu nomorku padanya. Aku merasa bodoh dan ceroboh sekali. Semestinya waktu itu aku menolak permintaannya.

"Hinata, tolong maafkan aku soal kejadian tadi. Aku tak bermaksud begitu padamu," ujarnya.

"Hentikan! Saya tak mau mendengar pembicaraan anda!" bentakku. Perasaanku menggebu-gebu. Emosiku seakan memuncak. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan kesalku.

"Hi... hinata?"

"Ga... gaara-sama melakukan itu karena saya mirip dengannya 'kan? Saya mirip seperti sosok isteri anda, Haruno Sakura. Ka... karena itu anda melakukan itu pada saya!" jelasku. Suaraku parau, aku berusaha menahan tangisku.

"Hinata, to... tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Penjelasan apa lagi, Gaara-sama? Semuanya sudah jelas!" aku memotong. "Se... sejak awal, anda selalu menyamakan saya dengannya! Anda tak henti-hentinya bicara begitu pada saya! Apa anda mengerti perasaan saya saat itu, Gaara-sama? Saya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, bukan Haruno Sakura! Saya benci dibeda-bedakan atau disamakan dengan orang lain!"

Sungguh, aku tak pernah sekalipun marah dengan suara keras seperti ini dengan orang lain, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan. Kukeluarkan semua perasaan tak enakku padanya. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku marah, sangat marah. Gaara-sama begitu tega melakukan ini hanya karena dia merindukan sosok isterinya. Kupikir dia sangat keterlaluan.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf. Tolong dengarkan aku. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan baik-baik, Gaara-sama!" aku menunduk dan mengusap air mataku yang mengalir tanpa henti. Isakanku semakin menjadi, wajahku terasa panas karena menangis. "Jangan pernah menghubungi saya lagi! Dan jangan meminta maaf pada saya, karena saya tak akan memaafkan anda!" lanjutku.

Aku segera menutup sambungan teleponnya, tak mengindahkan Gaara-sama yang masih bicara di sana. Aku meletakkan ponselku dengan sembarang, lalu merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku membenamkan wajah di bantal dan menangis.

Suara Gaara-sama justru membuat perasaanku semakin tak keruan. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku belum bisa memaafkannya, bahkan mungkin tidak bisa. Entah sampai kapan aku begini terhadapnya. Sikapnya yang seenaknya telah meninggalkan luka dalam perasaanku.

"Ga... gaara-sama..."

Aku terisak, suaraku serak, sementara tangisku belum kunjung berhenti. Aku tak pernah menangis seperti ini lagi sejak kepergian kedua orang tuaku. Namun, tangis itu kini kembali karena pria itu.

Saat itu aku menangis, hingga tak sadar sepasang mataku tertutup secara perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dalam posisi setengah duduk. Sesuatu aneh membangunkanku. Bukan mimpi buruk. Namun, ada sesuatu yang lain yang membangunkanku. Aku tak tahu apa, tapi itu membuatku terkejut. Irama napasku tak beraturan, tubuhku berkeringat. Akupun menyeka poniku yang agak basah.

Perasaanku tidak enak, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Aku merasa gelisah. Dan anehnya, perasaan tidak enak itu justru mengarah pada Gaara-sama. Namun, aku segera mengindahkan pikiran anehku. Lagipula aku tak pantas memikirkannya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya 'kan?

Kulirik jam dinding ruangan. Sudah hampir pukul 08.00 malam. Rupanya aku tertidur terlalu lama hari ini. Menangis sepanjang hari sukses membuat tubuhku terasa cukup lelah. Kedua mataku juga sangat sembab. Jika besok wajahku masih terlihat pucat, sebaiknya aku minta izin lagi saja. Aku butuh istirahat dan ketenangan karena masalah itu.

Tak lama, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan hendak mandi. Aku mau merendam tubuhku dalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat, ingin menghilangkan seluruh kepenatanku.

Aku merendam tubuhku di _bathtub_, menengadahkan kepala dan menghela napas sejenak. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba melupakan hal-hal yang bersangkutan tentang pria itu. Tapi yang kulakukan percuma. Ingatan tentang pria itu sama sekali tak menghilang, justru semakin jelas di pikiranku. Rambut merah darahnya, mata _aquamarine_-nya, hidung, mulut, suaranya, semua masih teringat dengan jelas. Tak ada satupun yang dapat kulupakan.

"Hinata, bukankah kau berjanji akan melupakannya?" ujarku.

Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air beberapa kali, berharap pikiran konyol itu segera hilang dari tubuhku, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Resah gelisahku terhadapnya bahkan masih terasa. Keganjalan di hatiku seakan tak mau pergi sejak aku terbangun tadi. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan... Gaara-sama? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kalaupun terjadi apa-apa, di sana banyak dokter dan suster yang akan menolongnya.

Setelah aku berganti pakaian, kuambil ponselku di atas tempat tidur. Aku membelalak, cukup banyak pesan baru yang masuk ke nomorku.

'Siapa yang mengirim pesan sebanyak ini?' batinku.

Akupun membuka _inbox_, dan semua pesan tersebut dikirim dari nomor tak dikenal. Gaara-sama, ya, aku ingat nomor ini. Aku mulai membuka dan membaca satu persatu isi pesannya.

_**Hinata, ini aku Gaara.  
>Aku minta maaf.<br>Aku menyesal sudah melakukan itu padamu.  
>Apa kau mau memaafkanku?<strong>_

Kubuka pesan selanjutnya.

_**Hinata, maukah kau memaafkanku?  
>Kuharap kau sudah membaca pesan dariku sebelumnya.<strong>_

Aku menelan ludah. Kubuka kembali pesan lainnya.

_**Hinata, kalau kau membaca pesanku, tolong dibalas.  
>Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu.<strong>_

Kubaca lagi pesan selanjutnya.

_**Hinata, apa kau membenciku?  
>Kenapa kau tak juga membalas pesanku?<br>Apa aku tak pantas menerima kata maaf darimu?**_

"Ga... gaara-sama..." lirihku.

_**Hinata, kau boleh menjauhiku.  
>Tapi, kumohon maafkan aku.<br>Saat ini, aku hanya membutuhkan kata-kata itu darimu.  
>Aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku.<strong>_

Saat itu aku menahan tangisan yang mulai tertahan di tenggorokanku.

_**Hinata, kenapa kau masih tak menjawab pesanku?  
>Aku janji akan melakukan apa yang kau mau,<br>asalkan kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku.  
>Aku tak bermaksud membuat hatimu terluka.<strong>_

Mataku buram, cairan bening hampir menetes membasahi pipiku.

_**Hinata, ini aku Gaara.  
>Kumohon balas pesanku.<br>Aku butuh jawaban darimu.  
>Tolong maafkan aku.<strong>_

Jemariku masih menekan tombol dan membaca isi pesan-pesan lain darinya. Dan semua isi pesan itu sama, menunjukkan penyesalan yang sudah dilakukannya kepadaku. Gaara-sama mengirimkan pesan lebih dari sepuluh kali. Dilihat dari jam di setiap pesan, Gaara-sama mengirimkannya beberapa menit kemudian setelah dia meneleponku tadi siang.

Pesan-pesan yang Gaara-sama kirim cukup banyak. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalas pesannya. Dia membuat pikiranku berbelit. Aku tak menyangka kalau masalah ini begitu rumit. Aku semakin bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku harus memaafkannya atau tidak? Kalaupun harus memaafkan Gaara-sama, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata maaf secepat itu padanya. Aku butuh waktu.

Kuhapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, sedikit tegukan air putih mungkin bisa menenangkanku. Sebelum aku hendak meraih gelas bening dari rak piring, tanganku licin dan membiarkan gelas itu pecah berkeping di lantai. Aku mendesah, kemudian membungkuk untuk memungut pecahan-pecahan itu.

"Aduh!"

Aku meringis. Salah satu jari telunjukku terluka, tergores bagian tajam pecahan gelas. Bersamaan dengan itu, perasaan tak nyaman kembali mengusikku. Rasa takut, cemas, dan gelisah menghantuiku lagi. Sebenarnya kenapa? Perasaan aneh apa ini?

"Ga... gaara-sama.."

.

**T.B.C**

.

chapter 3 selesai! ^^  
>saya udah berusaha maksimal buat chapter ini.<br>buat soal gaara dan sakura di fic ini maaf ya.. T.T  
>saya gak tau mau dipasangin sm siapa lg..<br>makanya buat cewe lainnya saya pake sakura.. u.u  
>makasih banget buat yg masih baca dan review fic ini!<br>makasih buat supportnya! .  
><strong>Review please? :)<strong>

**01.23 PM  
>29.06.2011<strong>


	4. My Mistake

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, etc.

.

**My Special Patient**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Rasa penasaran tak dapat kubendung lebih lama. Aku bergegas berganti pakaian dan pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, memeriksa apakah Gaara-sama baik-baik saja.

'_Kami-sama_, semoga pikiranku meleset,' batinku.

Aku memasuki pintu utama rumah sakit dan berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong menuju kamar perawatan Gaara-sama. Perasaan takutku belum kunjung reda. Aku janji, jika Gaara-sama dalam kondisi baik, aku segera pulang. Saat ini aku ingin memastikan bahwa Gaara-sama tak apa-apa.

"Hinata?"

Panggilan seorang wanita memberhentikan langkahku. Akupun menoleh, suster yang juga rekan kerjaku menatapku bingung. Dia kemudian mendekatiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kukira kau sedang istirahat. Bukankah kau sakit?" tanyanya mengernyit.

Aku mendengus tersenyum. "A... aku sudah membaik, dan aku ke sini... hanya sekedar melihat kondisi Gaara-sama. A... apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya?"

Suster itu melipat tangannya di dada, matanya melirik ke atas. "Sekitar setengah jam lalu aku sempat mengganti infus di kamarnya. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau dia baik, karena ..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi.

Suster itu kemudian menatapku lagi. "Wajahnya pucat sekali. Yah, dia memang sedang sakit. Tapi maksudku, pucatnya tampak berbeda. Saat aku tanya padanya, dia hanya menggeleng dan bilang tak apa-apa," lanjutnya.

"Be..benarkah?" tanyaku. "Kau tak memanggil Tsunade-sama untuk memeriksanya?"

Dia menggeleng. "Gaara-sama justru melarangku memanggil dokter. Dia bilang, dia hanya merasa lelah. Setelah semua selesai, aku keluar ruangan," ujarnya seraya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya? Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Aku mengangguk tersenyum. Kuperhatikan langkah suster itu hingga sosoknya menghilang di belokan koridor. Tak lama aku menghela napas. Aku jadi ragu, mau memeriksa Gaara-sama di ruangannya atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau dia menyadari kehadiranku? Dan bagaimana kalau aku justru jadi bertengkar dengannya lagi? Bukankah aku tak mau melihat wajahnya?

Mendengar penjelasan suster tadi, aku merasa sudah berlebihan memikirkannya. Aku sudah berprasangka buruk dan takut terjadi sesuatu terhadapnya. Siapa tahu ini karena pengaruh masalah itu sehingga pikiranku tidak benar? Jika rekan kerjaku baru saja mengunjungi kamarnya beberapa menit lalu dan berbincang-bincang dengannya, berarti Gaara-sama tak apa-apa 'kan? Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku kembali ke apartemen dan istirahat. Pergi ke tempat ini ternyata cuma membuang waktu.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan hendak pulang. Namun, kuurungkan niatku. Langkahku terhenti, aku menelan ludah. Tampaknya rasa khawatir berhasil mengalahkan rasa kesalku padanya. Akupun akhirnya pergi ke pintu kamar tempat Gaara-sama dirawat. Kakiku berjinjit, mencoba mengintip keadaannya dari kaca jendela kecil pintu tersebut secara diam-diam. Setelah urusan ini selesai, aku akan pulang.

Sepasang mataku membeliak seketika. Kulihat Gaara-sama tergeletak di lantai di dalam sana. Aku segera membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke ruangannya dan menghampiri Gaara-sama. Aku berlutut, membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kedua tanganku. Gaara-sama memejamkan mata sembari mencengkram dadanya. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dingin, tarikan napasnya bergerak tak teratur dan pendek, dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama!" teriakku.

Tak ada jawaban. Gaara-sama sudah tak sadarkan diri. Panik, aku menoleh ke belakang, meraih interkom di meja dan memanggil bantuan. Tak seling 10 detik, beberapa perawat dan Tsunade-sama berlarian memasuki ruang perawatan. Mereka mengangkat tubuh Gaara-sama, lalu membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur beroda yang telah disiapkan.

Mereka mendorong tempat tidur tersebut ke luar ruangan, berjalan melewati koridor panjang rumah sakit. Aku berlari mengikuti perawat-perawat itu hingga memasuki ruang ICU.

"Hinata, mundurlah! Biar kami yang mengatasinya!" Tsunade-sama memerintah.

Aku menurut, kuperhatikan beberapa suster berjalan cepat sambil membawa peralatan medis sesuai perintah Tsunade-sama. Masing-masing mulai sibuk melakukan tugasnya. Suasana ruang ICU begitu gaduh serta tegang. Aku gelisah, ingin membantu mereka. Tapi Tsunade-sama tak mengizinkanku.

Aku mencoba melihat kondisi Gaara-sama yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tengah kerumunan para suster. Aku pun cepat-cepat memejamkan mata seraya memalingkan wajahku ketika mereka memasukkan tabung-tabung kecil ke dalam tubuh Gaara-sama. Pemandangan yang menakutkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Padahal berkali-kali aku melihat kejadian seperti ini di dalam ruang ICU. Namun untuk kali ini, entah kenapa aku tak mau melihatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian para suster keluar ruangan satu persatu, kecuali Tsunade-sama. Beliau masih berada di sini, berdiri di samping tempat tidur sambil memerhatikan Gaara-sama. Aku menelan ludah, kudekati Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama, ba... bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Beliau menghela napas, wajahnya memperlihatkan kesedihan. Tsunade-sama mengatakan bahwa kondisi Gaara-sama kritis. Tubuhnya kembali melemah seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Tapi sekarang lebih buruk, karena jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak.

Mendengar penjelasannya, aku hanya membisu dan menunduk. Kulirik sedikit Gaara-sama yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dikelilingi lilitan selang dan kabel dari alat medis. Aku jadi merasa kalau ini adalah kesalahanku. Masalah tadi pagi mungkin salah satu penyebab utamanya. Apalagi sewaktu Gaara-sama menghubungiku lewat telepon, aku berkata terlalu keras padanya. Mengingat hal itu, aku jadi bersalah. Melemahnya tubuh Gaara-sama saat ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan masalah itu.

"Padahal kemarin keadaan Gaara sudah membaik. Tapi, hari ini tiba-tiba kondisinya kembali menurun, bahkan dia kritis." Tsunade-sama berujar, pandangannya mengarah pada monitor pemantau detak jantung.

Aku menelan ludah, tak menjawab apapun.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Kau sendiri langsung mau pulang, Hinata? Kau sedang sakit 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mendengus dan menggeleng pelan. "Sa... saya baik-baik saja. Selain itu, bolehkah saya... menemani Gaara-sama di ruang ICU?"

Kulihat Tsunade-sama membelalak sebentar, kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Tentu, Hinata. Kau boleh menemaninya di ruangan ini," sahutnya. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam." dia melanjutkan.

"Se... selamat malam, Tsunade-sama. Te... terima kasih banyak."

Aku membungkuk hormat, Tsunade-sama pun pergi dan menutup pintu ruangan. Aku mendesah. Tak lama aku menarik kursi, lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Gaara-sama. Aku terdiam, mengamati monitor pemantau detak jantung yang mengeluarkan bunyi monoton. Denyut pada layar terlihat normal. Gaara-sama terbaring sangat tenang. Matanya terpejam rapat. Dadanya naik-turun dengan teratur. Untuk kedua kalinya Gaara-sama terbaring di ruang ICU. Namun, kondisinya tak separah ini.

Aku menunduk, mengambil selembar tisu dari dalam tas. Setelah menyeka poni Gaara-sama yang agak panjang, kubersihkan sisa-sisa peluh yang masih menempel di kening, pelipis, dan lehernya secara hati-hati. Aku menggerakkan tanganku perlahan-lahan, seolah setiap gerakanku akan menambahkan rasa sakit pada tubuh Gaara-sama. Dia benar-benar tak bereaksi saat aku membersihkan keringatnya. Gaara-sama tetap memejamkan matanya, seakan dia sedang tidur dan bermimpi indah.

Aku menelan ludah yang terasa berat. Entah apa yang terjadi jika aku tak berniat mendatangi ruang perawatannya. Nasib Gaara-sama mungkin tak akan tertolong. Bayang-bayang Gaara-sama yang tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah pucat pun masih tercetak jelas di pikiranku. Tiang penyangga infus yang digunakannya ikut terjatuh, bentuk sprei tempat tidur dan selimutnya amat berantakan. Dilihat dari keadaan waktu itu, tampaknya Gaara-sama berusaha meraih interkom di meja saat tubuhnya terasa sakit. Namun, dia justru terjatuh dari ranjang dan tak mampu berdiri.

"Ga... gaara-sama?" ujarku pelan.

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Gaara-sama. Hanya terdengar suara alat detak _jantung_ yang setiap detiknya bagai genderang kematian. Mataku mengarah ke setiap peralatan medis di tubuhnya. Lengan, dada, serta mulutnya terpasang benda-benda menyakitkan itu.

Seandainya masalah antara aku dan Gaara-sama tak terjadi, Gaara-sama tak akan begini. Yang lebih menyenangkan, kemungkinan dia diperbolehkan pulang oleh Tsunade-sama dengan kondisi tubuh yang baik. Tapi, ternyata semuanya tak seperti itu. Malam ini kondisi Gaara kembali memburuk dan dilarikan di ruang ICU lagi. Tsunade-sama bahkan mengatakan kalau Gaara-sama kritis.

_Kami-sama_, apakah semua ini merupakan kesalahanku? Apakah semua ini berhubungan dengan masalah itu? Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud kasar pada Gaara-sama, apalagi menginginkannya lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang seperti sekarang.

"Gaara-sama, a... aku minta maaf," suaraku serak. Tak lama, pandanganku memburam. Cairan bening tak sadar telah mengalir lembut membasahi kedua pipiku. Wajahku mulai memanas. Aku tak kuasa menahan kesedihanku.

Aku baru menyadari kalau aku adalah wanita jahat. Aku tega membiarkannya merasa bersalah karena insiden itu. Padahal Gaara-sama mengakui kesalahannya dengan menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan berkali-kali ke nomorku. Tapi aku tetap mengabaikan permintaan maafnya.

Aku menghapus air mata dengan punggung tanganku. Kulirik sejenak jam dinding di ruangan ini. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 10.00 malam. Namun, aku tak peduli. Aku belum mau beranjak dari tempat ini meskipun tubuhku lelah. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Gaara-sama terbaring sendirian di sini.

Aku memajukan kursiku, lalu menangkupkan kedua lenganku di sisi tempat tidur dan kuletakkan kepalaku di atasnya, menatap Gaara-sama yang tengah beristirahat.

'Gaara-sama, kumohon cepatlah sadar.' aku membatin.

Beberapa menit kemudian sepasang kelopak mataku menutup. Pandangan hitam pekat membawaku ke alam mimpi malam itu.

.

**T.B.C**

.

Chapter 4 selesai. ^^  
>walaupun chap ini ga sepanjang chap sebelumnya,<br>moga readers tetep puas ya? u.u  
><strong>Review please? :)<strong>

**03.10 PM  
>06.07.2011<strong>


End file.
